Into the Void
by ragnorokrising
Summary: My name is Naruto, the last user of my Bloodline. Because of this, i was placed into an ANBU assassination squad. Can i hide this from my new Genin teammates on an S-rank assignment? A mission to protect Sasuke Uchiha. My newest enemy. And my best frieln
1. Openign the Void

Into the Void

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter One: Opening the Void**

Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is a beautiful town, filled with powerful shinobi. Lead by the Kage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, they have risen to the spot of most powerful shinobi village of the five great villages. Ask a villager why Konoha has never be challenged for the position and they'll say the ninja are the strongest in the world. Ask a Ninja older then twenty-two and they'll say it's because they're scared. Not of the ninja, but of the Kyuubi.

Six years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune came to the village. It stood over the walls, looking at them. Some say it would have turned around if Orochimaru hadn't summoned Manda to land on top of it. Others say, they say the symbol for the Mangekyou Sharingan in its eyes. If you were as close to it as the Fourth Hokage got, you would have seen the face of Madara Uchiha smirking as his beast tore ninja apart. If you were the being that sealed Kyuubi, the Shinigami, you would realize he was fighting to take control, and was losing badly.

In current time, the child the fox rested inside, Naruto Uzumaki, went through his regular birthday ritual. Eat breakfast, go to visit the old man, get beaten, go change clothes, get beaten, take a shower, get beaten, eat lunch, get beaten, play toss with himself, get beaten, oh, and they beat him a couple of times. It was the beating after dinner, at ten thirty, night, in a dark alley, behind the Kage tower. Above, a team of snickering ANBU watched the villagers attack him.

"The senile old man can't save you now demon!" one yelled.

"This is for my daughter!" shouted another.

"This is for my pet hamster!" the leader yelled. He brought a giant ax down on the child. The boy's eyes turned pure black with a small sparkle of silver in the center as he screamed. The ax and the man's fingers suddenly disappeared. The ANBU stopped their snickering as the boy's screaming slowly stopped. He stood up, his wounds sizzling closed at an alarming rate. He had his head lowered, his eyes closed. A smile broke his face as he tilted his head up and opened the pitch black eyes.

"Hehehe, die you bastards!" he brought one arm up, palm facing the crowd, and clawed his fingers, right as a Dog masked ANBU appeared behind the others.

"The Hokage said to protect him from this." they ignored him, pointing at the boy.

"Look Captain Hatake, something's happening to the demon." one said. Kakashi made a mental note to kill him later and turned his gaze down, shock obvious as he stared at the eyes of the small child.

"Open, Void of Silence!" laughed Naruto in n insane voice. The villagers never noticed the black portal forming behind them as they shot straight at the six year old. Naruto tilted his palm upward and pulled his arm towards him. The black hole shot forward and sucked the group up. As the hole vanished, so did the blackness of the eyes. He fainted to the ground, falling into a blissful black out. Kakashi jumped down, scooped Naruto up and ran to the Kage tower.

(Kage Tower)

"Are you sure Kakashi? It was a void?"

"Void's are hard to mistake Lord Hokage." Naruto awoke to this, instinctively keeping his eyes closed and listening in.

"We'll need to teach him to use this ability."

"I know that look Sarutobi. What crazy idea do you have this time?"

"The last person to have this ability was a special ANBU member. She was the best assassin the village has ever seen."

"You want him to go into ANBU Sir?"

"Yes Kakashi, I want to make him an assassin."

"But wouldn't that give him the right to kill-"

"Any one he thought wasn't following the law of Konoha or misusing their power. I know the laws Kakashi, I made them."

"Old Man, who's Kakashi?" Naruto spoke up, letting the two adults, well, one adult and one seventeen year old, that he was awake.

"Oh, Naruto, thank goodness you're awake again." Sarutobi said, swerving to avoid the touchy subject. "You gave us quite a scare. Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing my vision fade and go black, and I thought I died, but I could see all around Konoha at once. Then I saw this hole in the air and reached for it. Next thing I know, the blue shapes surrounding my body were swallowed by it and I blacked out." Kakashi and the Hokage exchanged glances. A head nod, one only an ANBU could see, from Kakashi moved the conversation forward.

"Naruto, do you know what a Kekkai Genkai is?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope, never heard of it."

"Well, Kekkai Genkai, sometimes called Bloodline Limits, are abilities certain families have. Konoha is famous for all of its Kekkai Genkai. Our greatest one, one that died a long time ago, came from a village far away, called Whirlpool Country. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, Ayame helped me in the library when I found out what my name means." he smiled at the mention of the young ramen server.

"Well, their heir, Kushina, had a Kekkai Genkai that was shunned in Whirlpool, called the Void Fist. It opens holes in space to suck stuff up and store them. It also makes a great fighting style."

"What happen to Kushina?" Sarutobi's face fell into a deep frown, then, in a flash of emotion, became a sad smile. He sighed as memories long forgotten returned.

"Well, she died, giving birth to her only child, a young boy." Naruto's eyes locked onto Sarutobi with his ears. "That was October Tenth, five years ago."

"Hey, that's when I was born!" he chimed in. Then he realized what Sarutobi told him. "Was her last name Uzumaki to Old Man?" Sarutobi nodded his head, not trusting his words.

"That's why I'm here." jumped in Kakashi, who had discarded his ANBU mask to show the face beneath. "I'm gonna train you to make your mom proud and eventually surpass her." Naruto's shock turned to happiness and he jumped on Kakashi, giving him a hug.

"WAHOO! I'M GONNA BE A NINJA!" he yelled. Kakashi pulled three ear plugs from each ear.

"We'll work on stealth first. I could hear you through all three sets." Sarutobi chuckled as Naruto celebrated.

"Can I make a hole? Please? I want to fill it with ramen!" he pointed at Sarutobi. "And he always buys me all the ramen I want on my birthday." Kakashi snickered and nodded.

"Your mom told me how she makes one. First, sit down and close your eyes." Kakashi showed Naruto a meditation pose and had him close his eyes. "Eventually you'll be able to make one on instinct, but not for a while." then he walked behind Naruto. "Now imagine falling into an endless void, with a single spark of light at the end. Reach for the star, grab hold of it and bring it back to Konoha." Naruto reached his arm out and grabbed at air.

"I got it!" a void opened up in front of him, and Naruto's eyes shifted to the blackness they took in the alleyway. He opened his eyes and pumped his arms triumphantly. "I DID IT! NOW FOR RAMEN!" Sarutobi sighed and kissed his wallet good bye. The black hole closed and the three males went to Ichiraku Ramen.

"How can I help you Naruto?" asked Teuchi Ichiraku when they arrived.

"Old Man, how much do you have?"

"Three hundred fifty six thousand."

"I want all the ramen I can buy with that! Half miso, one eighth beef, one eighth pork, and one fourth shrimp!" Sarutobi shook his head and handed the younger man his wallet. Teuchi chuckled and began to make the huge amount of ramen as Naruto opened a portal. Teuchi nearly dropped his spoon as the swirling vortex appeared. He quickly finished the last bowl and put it in the void. Sarutobi looked at him, sadly.

'_I forgot he and Kushina were close friends._' he threw in some chopsticks as well and stared out into the back as the hole closed. He smiled as Naruto's arms closed around him.

"Thanks Old Man Ichiraku!" Sarutobi tapped Kakashi.

"Seven o'clock, Danzo and my teammates." Kakashi glanced carefully at the three wizened people in the crowd, staring at the place where a black hole just closed. "Get Naruto out of here and begin his training. Do it behind the mountain." Kakashi nodded and dashed off as fast as possible after throwing down a smoke bomb and picking up Naruto.

"Sarutobi, why where we not told of his ability?" demanded Koharu.

"Because you're a bitch." the words slipped out of Sarutobi's mouth before he realized what happened and he used Shunshin to get away. When he saw Kakashi leaning against a tree, Naruto swinging back in forth in a hog tie on one of the branches a few inches above his head, he started to cry.

"Lord Hokage, what's wrong?"

"It's the paperwork! There's gonna be so much of it now." Kakashi stared at the old man, before a suppressed chuckle escape, bursting into full laughter in a few seconds. Naruto fell to the ground as he escaped, bonking his head, increasing Kakashi's laughter.


	2. Mastering the Void

Into the Void

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Two: Mastering the Void**

Naruto's first year of training had started. They met in the forest and set up a large tree house Kakashi made using a large quantity of clones. The tree house actually looked like a large castle. Once that was done, Kakashi came walking in with several scrolls and soon the house was fully furnished, had a weight room, an entertainment room and a dojo. "First things first Naruto," said Kakashi once the clones disappeared. "I'm going to teach you the Clone Jutsu, a basic Academy jutsu."

Naruto put all his efforts into learning the Clone Jutsu, but Kakashi soon realized Naruto, even at such a young age, had way too much chakra for such a jutsu. "I can't get it Kakashi-sensei." he said miserably.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll just teach you a better version you should have a bit more luck with." helping him form a seal, Kakashi explained the effects of the jutsu and what that would be used for.

"Oh, that's so cool!" he yelled and he made the seal, letting his chakra flow from his body. From a cloud of smoke, nine perfect copies and one sickly looking clone stared a Naruto.

"This, Naruto, is the clones you will be using to train your chakra control." said Kakashi as he grabbed two clones and put them by a tree then two more he gave a leaf, had two more meditate, gave two more a shuriken, and two more kunai. He then stabbed the sick clone and put the real Naruto on a workout bench.

"Now what are we doing?" Kakashi smirked and put several forty-five pound weights on either side of the bar, forcing Naruto to pick it up and some how manage to do twenty lifts.

(One Month Later)

Naruto finished his five hundredth lift on two forty-five weights and racked the bar. Sitting up, he gazed at the muscles glistening in sweat. Then he looked at the clones working on chakra exercises and chakra building. He was now able to make thirty clones to help him whiel Kakashi watched. He whistled and the clones stopped what they were doing and dispelled. Their information shot to his head which he briefly grasped as memories and skills flashed into him. "Okay Naruto, time for some Ninjutsu training!" yelled Kakashi from a tree branch.

He tossed a bundle of scrolls down and Naruto carefully untied the string holding them down. There were fifteen of them, all E-rank Genin jutsu, three of each element. "Just E-rank jutsus?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"Those are jutsu every ANBU can do in two hand seals. I want you to practice them until you can do it with no hand seals." Naruto gaped at him while the older ANBU laughed and pulled out an orange book. "I'll supervise whiel I read this new series. I hear it's really good." Naruto brought out the eighty clones he could make and assigned scrolls to each group, taking one for himself. He opened it up and read aloud the title.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu." memorizing the hand signs he performed them one hundred times before using chakra, pelting Kakashi's book with the giant glob of water. "It's a success Kakashi!" he said, holding in his snickers as Kakashi cried, making the book even wetter and more tattered. Naruto continued to do the jutsu until he had done it one thousand times and only needed half the seals.

"Naruto, dismiss your current clones and remake them." ordered Kakashi two hours later, a new copy of the ruined book in hand. Naruto simply waved his hand while forming the seal and summoned up one-hundred-and-forty clones, ten for each scroll. He then tried using less seals until all he needed was one seal, even if it did take him two days.

"You almost mastered them Naruto." Kakashi jumped down from a tree as Naruto whipped around, shooting three blasts in quick succession with no seals, straight at the one eyed ANBU. Kakashi bent backwards to dodge them, making sure not to get his book wet, and bent back to his original position to glare at Naruto.

"Sorry, I thought you were going to attack me." Kakashi glared at the sheepish blonde and pulled a sword in a black sheath from behind him.

"I came to give you this. It's an ANBU regulation sword, but as you go, you can add seals to it, depending on what mask you are given." Naruto took the blade and studied it, moving it in his hands to test the weight. A small leather cord came from right below the guard that could be tied to his back or waist. The handle was black with silver diamonds going down it, and the handle was a simple black circle that would, when he got his mask, become the head of the animal he was assigned.

Pulling the sword out, he saw a place where the kanji for his code name would sit. The blade was silver and double edged to be more dangerous. Sheathing it, he strapped it to his back and thanked Kakashi. "Can we start my Void training now?" Kakashi chuckled to himself, just low enough for Naruto not to hear, and pulled out a single, red scroll.

"This is your inheritance from your mother. It has the techniques for the Void, the Taijutsu and Sword styles, and supposedly, there is a summoning contract for a legendary beast." greedily, Naruto swiped away the scroll, getting a paper cut that dripped blood on the blood seal, and tore it open, gobbling up the material inside. Rolling it up, a shit-eating grin spread over Naruto's face as he held a fist in the air. When noting happened, he tried the other arm. After two minutes, eight small black lines ran up his fist, formed around it in a tight ball and formed a shield of black material.

"Void Defensive: First Position: Void Shield." giddily, he dismissed the clones and made twice the amount as before to practice the jutsu.

(Two Years Later)

Naruto, now eight years old, looked at Kakashi, who stared at hundreds of white masks on racks, next to several kinds of different weapons, next to cages of animals of all kinds and shapes. Naruto was looking at a huge battle ax on the wall next to heavy duty armor with lightening seals on it (very expensive!). After a few more minutes of waiting, an old man came out and measured Naruto's head. "What kind of mask do you want?"

"One for my face?" the old man laughed at the response before straightening up his back, making a few popping sounds.

"No, I mean what kind of animal do you want the mask to be, do you want a face mask, a full head mask, want any seals in it, etc." Naruto nodded his head in understanding and began to speak, but stopped as Kakashi edged closer. Leaning forward and motioning for the man to come down to his level, he whispered into the man's ear. "Oh, that's kinda complicated don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I think it would be cool!" the old man shook his head with a smile on his face and started to measure Naruto's body length too.

"I'll need you sword and what kind of seals you want on your clothes and it, plus any extra weapons you want, which I can seal into your gloves." he handed Naruto a pad and pen and wrote down something on an official looking form. He tied the form to a messenger bird and threw the birds out the window. Naruto waited ten minutes before the bird came back and the man pulled off a slip of paper. The man laughed and gave it to Naruto.

It was a chibi drawing of Sarutobi making two thumbs-ups. "Can I see your form now Naruto?" ripping the paper from the pad, the old man, a smile slowing growing on his face, slipped the small note into his pocket.

"How long will we have to wait Michiru?" asked Kakashi. The old man, Michiru, shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'd say a week at most. I'll send you a bird when I'm done." so Naruto and Kakashi left. Naruto opened up his scroll of Void techniques and looked at the third skill in it. The first, Void Shield, was completely mastered at this point, to the point he could do it on instinct, and he had mastered all of the sixty three E-ranked Jutsu Kakashi gave him to the point he could do them with no hand seals. The second Void technique was an attack technique, one he would have learned long ago if he had a clan.

Using an image from the wielder's mind, it forges a weapon that the wielder can either hold, like a sword or an ax, or fire hundreds of from a void, like kunai and shuriken. The next one was a defense move.

"_Void Defense: Second Position: Void Wall- This defense jutsu is performed by the user slamming his/her palms to the ground and releasing several of the smaller void holes that then merge into a single rectangle to form a giant wall that absorbs and fires back any attack below C-rank. For more advanced versions, see Void Defense: Thirteenth Position: Void Half shield, Void Defense: Position Twenty-Three: Rashomon._"

"Sounds interesting Naruto." interjected Kakashi. "Have your clones do that and you increase your speed by running around the campsite three hundred times or until you can become a blur, with no chakra." Naruto groaned as Kakashi walked to the library and headed towards the Genin-Chuunin section. He waved to the kind Librarian, an ex-ANBU who was nice to him, and ran after Kakashi. He found him taking several Jutsu scrolls, catching a few titles like, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, and Earth Style: Mud Wall, as well as Seals for Intermediates, Home Made Assassination Jutsu, and A History of Hokage Techniques: Lord Nidaime Version.

"Do I have to read all those?" Kakashi eye smiled and nodded. Naruto cried all the way back home.

A week past quickly for Naruto, He easily got the Mud Wall jutsu, since he had a secondary Earth affinity, only slightly below his Lightning affinity. He liked the one on the Nidaime, since it detailed his techniques, even revealing some hand signs. He managed to get the Void Wall down to three second cast using several clones, but no where near where he should be. Three seconds could end your life in a battle.

Kakashi forced him to wear weights that increased every time he got back to normal speed with them, while holding a boulder over his head. He was on the last chapter of Home Made Assassination Jutsu when the messenger bird arrived. Naruto and Kakashi went to ANBU head quarters at a brisk run and went to see Michiru in the equipment department. "I got your equipment Naruto." he handed Naruto two huge boxes which he promptly dropped, much to Kakashi's amusement.

"Woops, those are the thousand pound weights we just got in." Michiru grabbed each box with one hand and set them aside, much to Naruto's amazement. He went behind the desk and brought out a bundle of clothes, a box which contained Naruto's mask, and his sword, which he gave to Naruto to go try on.

When Naruto came back out, he truly looked like an ANBU. He wore the standard issue black pants, a dark grey ANBU vest, and had his sword on his side belt loop. His mask shocked Kakashi though, since he hadn't seen one like it ever before. It was a full head mask of a lion, except this one looked royal, proud, fierce and all around amazing. Horn jutted from the temples and bent back over Naruto's head. They also came from the side, bending toward him most of the way, and finally out away.

"It's a Chimera." spoke the blonde, seeing the confused look on Kakashi's face through the golden eyes of the mask, which held one way transparency seals so he could see. He wore black gloves with melt guards on them and storage seals on the palms, and he saw the light weight seals on what he now realized was heavy duty armor. He showed Kakashi the blade after walking over from dressing room.

The original guard had been replaced by the same elegant looking beast that made Naruto's mask, horns and all, except in a roar. The kanji for Chimera were engraved into the sword as well as a blood seal so only Naruto could use it. Naruto strapped the sword to his back, bowed to the man, and left, running for some reason as fast as possible. Kakashi pondered why this was until the man gave him the bill for the modifications. Once he paid the HUGE bill, he dashed after Naruto, chasing him for several hours.

(One Year Later)

Naruto looked at the twentieth attack position in the scroll, the one he had just mastered. He rolled up the scroll and bowed to Sarutobi. "I have mastered the low Jounin level skills and all the others are out of my league at the moment. I have one last technique to perform before I can call my self an Advanced Void Fist user. May I Lord Hokage?"

"Yes Naruto, you may?" Naruto bowed once more before beginning a long chain of hand seals, ending on a hand seal where he formed a tiger and half-ram seal on either hand, together, and breathed into the space. The clear breath turned into black smog that floated in front of Naruto before expanding into a void, where a roar of pride echoed through darkness.

"Ultimate Void Technique: Summoning: Lords of the Void." as he ended the name of the jutsu, a beast stepped from the void. It had the body of a lion, with the head of one, with the same type of horns as Naruto's mask, except longer and pointier, had black fur, dark wings sprouted from his back, and its tail was a black mambo snake. It stood as tall as Kakashi and yet it bowed to Naruto.

"Void Walker," it began, "I am Chisetsu of the Chimera clan. Why have I been called?"

"I simply performed the technique to call you forth." answered Naruto. "My intention was to test a new jutsu." the beast let out a noise that resembled a laugh before pushing a paw _through its chest!_

"Then let me tell you." he ripped his paw out with a scroll inside it. Rolling it to Naruto, he explained. "My clan has served the Uzumaki ever sine they sent us to the Void and saved our race. This is our summoning contract, and you must now wield it. You may summon the many types of Chimera to you aid once you sign it." Naruto had read how to sign the contract so he easily filled the first empty slot he saw.

"Thank you for the gift, Lord Chisetsu." Naruto rolled up the scroll and gave it to the beast, who put it in his chest and disappeared.

"The pleasure was all my Void Walker."

--

Well, I've finished another chapter. Naruto is now ten, has mastered all the Chuunin/Low Jounin moves at his disposal, and go the summoning contract for his family. And while this may seem like a super Naruto story it isn't. Oh, and sorry about all the time skips, I jus suck at writing out long lengths of time.


	3. Enter, Team Void

Into the Void

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**Chapter Three: Enter, Team Void**

The Academy students yawned as they waited for team assignment. Iruka reached team seven and everyone tuned in. "Team Seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and a final member the Hokage will assign. Team Eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Team Nine is still in circulation, so Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

Most of the senseis came early, but Team Seven's sensei and final member were late.

Naruto and Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage. "Naruto, Kakashi, we believe Sasuke Uchiha's mental health is deteriorating and we want you to watch him. Naruto, you will be a Genin on a squad with the Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga. Kakashi will be your sensei."

"Yes sir, Lord Hokage." they said. Then they disappeared.

The door opened and Naruto and Kakashi entered. Naruto had a pair of black and gray cameo pants on, a black trench coat, and a gray muscle shirt. Strapped to his back was his ANBU sword. He ditched the traditional sandals for steel toed boots.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, and this is my apprentice Naruto Uzumaki. Meet us on the roof." then they disappeared onto the roof. The two other Genin got their a few minutes later.

"Time for introductions. Kakashi, you go first." said Naruto.

"Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies are none of your business, I like lots of things, and I dislike lots of things. My dreams are numerous." Naruto kicked Kakashi in the shin.

"All you told them was your name!"

"Then you do better!" Kakashi yelled back.

"Their like an old couple." Sasuke whispered to Hinata. She laughed, making a smile light up on Sasuke's face. He held her hand and they moved closer.

"Oh, our first romance." Naruto said, hanging upside down. Sasuke and Hinata jumped apart. "Oh relax already. So how long have you two been an item?" Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Three weeks and two days." they came back together as Kakashi rubbed the two new bumps on his head.

"Um, Sasuke, please introduce yourself." he said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies are training and spending time with Hinata. My likes are Hinata, training, and learning more about my family. My dislikes are fan girls like Sakura Haruno. My dream is to restore my clan and bring Itachi back to the village. (This is a good Sasuke fic)"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like spending time with Sasuke and my sister. My likes are training, Sasuke, learning new Medical Jutsu, and flower pressing. My dislikes are my cousin Neji and the Cage Bird Seal. My dream is to be a great clan leader and to unify the main and branch family."

The two Genin stared at Naruto.

"Oh, it's my turn? Okay, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, burning Kakashi's perverted books, −"

"−you're the one doing that! −"

"− learning new family jutsu, hanging out with my friend Anko, and ramen. My dislikes are fan girls, and people who can't tell a kunai form the scroll it' sealed in. My dream is to be Hokage, restore my can, and rebuild my mother's country."

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Tomorrow at eight thirty be at training ground fifteen. You're dismissed." Naruto and Kakashi vanished with Shunshin, leaving Hinata and Sasuke to make out.

"Lord Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha seemed to have a healthy mentality thanks to his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. We believe he is returning to normal after the betrayal of Itachi." reported Kakashi.

"Very good Kakashi. You are dismissed." Kakashi bowed and disappeared. Sarutobi held a hand up for Naruto to stay. He threw Naruto twenty folders full of files and pictures. "Look through these Naruto. Choose five of them to be on your ANBU unit. From this point, you are the leader of ANBU secret unit VOID."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Naruto said, bowing low. "I won't let you down."

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Review please!


	4. First Assassination

**Into the Void**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

_--_

**Chapter Four: First Assassination**

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. "You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?"

"Yes, I did. I was wondering if you had looked at those files."

"Yes sir, but I haven't decided on a team yet." the Hokage nodded and lit up his pipe.

"Well, don't worry about it. Thought I do need you to pick one."

"Could you please explain sir?" the Hokage threw Naruto a scroll with a red A on it.

"That is an assassination order for a man named Gato. He has taken over the Land of Waves. A bridge builder named Tazuna has come to get ninja to escort him. I intend to give your team the mission, even though it is an A-rank at the least."

"Gato has hired a man named Zabuza Momochi to assassinate Tazuna. I think you might be able to persuade him to come to the side of Konoha. Do what ever you can to get information on Gato as well. Once you do, summon a Void to capture Gato and bring him here for retribution."

"Yes sir. How many may I take with me?"

"Kakashi will be going with you as well as two people who will be your ANBU back up. But choose wisely Naruto."

"I choose Anko Mitarashi and Asuma Sarutobi." the Third Hokage smiled and nodded.

"I will inform them. But I suggest you get back to your team. A Shadow Clone will only last as long as the chakra you put in it holds out." Naruto nodded and disappeared

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

Naruto switched places with his clone right as he disappeared. He moved towards Kakashi and tossed the scroll to him without Hinata and Sasuke seeing.

"Who'd you choose?" Kakashi whispered.

"Asuma and Anko."

"Asuma's a sensei to Team Ten." Naruto carried a bag of empty cans to the shore.

"He can take a break."

"Whatever."

(The Next Day)

Naruto rushed through the forest and tackled Tora. Looking him in the eye, he cast a Genjutsu using the technique one of the ANBU members had taught him that sent the chakra through the hands.

Tora dropped to sleep instantly. Sasuke and Hinata came around the corner quickly.

"Caught him napping under a tree." Naruto said. Together they nodded and ran to the Hokage Tower. Once the cat was returned to its owner, Naruto started their plan.

"Hey, old man, quit giving us stupid D-rank missions! Give us a freaking C-rank or something!"

"Naruto," yelled Iruka. "These mission are made specifically to-" he started to say but the Hokage held up a hand.

"Okay Naruto, I'll give you a C-rank mission. Here. An elderly man needs body guards to the Land of Waves so he can build a bridge to the main land. Mr. Tazuna, please come inside!"

The door opened and an elderly man with a traveling pack and a bottle of sake in his hand walked, well, stumbled, in.

"These are the people who are gonna protect me? A bunch of kids and a pervert?" Team Seven started to growl. "Just meet me at the village gate in twenty minutes." he turned and stumbled away down the hall.

"Naruto and Kakashi, I need you to stay. But Hinata and Sasuke may leave." ordered the Hokage. Sasuke and Hinata walked out of the room. Iruka and the council members shifted and became ANBU members. Asuma and Anko stepped forward.

"Come on brat, we gotta get going." said Anko. Naruto rolled his eyes and his form started to shift. Instantly he was in his ANBU armor.

"Okay, here's the deal. Track down this Zabuza person. Most likely he will attack the Genin squad and Kakashi. At this point, I'll be knocked away into the woods and change into my ANBU gear. Then we will intervene and say that Konoha sent us as reinforcements. After the battle, I'll make a Shadow Clone with enough chakra to last for several weeks."

"I wish you good luck." said Sarutobi. They all bowed to him and disappeared.

*&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&**&&*

Naruto and Kakashi walked together to the gate. Hinata, Sasuke and Tazuna were waiting for them there. "By the looks of things, Tazuna has been irritating Hinata and Sasuke." said Naruto.

"How can you tell?"

"They tied him upside down with his own underwear and painted his hair pink." Kakashi eye smiled and flashed through two hand signs.

"Water Style: Cleansing Spring Burst!" a blast of water slammed into Tazuna. He fell to the ground with his appearance back to normal and no trace of pink from the sake in his cheeks.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Sasuke and Hinata nodded and Naruto nodded to the guards. They pushed the doors open for them and they started to take a step out when a horrible shriek ripped the serene silence apart.

"SASUKE, IT'S ME, SAKURA!" Sasuke jumped behind Hinata to hide as Sakura came running towards them. "Sasuke, where are you going?"

"We're going on a C-rank mission to the Land of Waves." Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. Then she stared at Hinata with Sasuke's arms around her waist. She tossed Naruto aside and looked Hinata in the eye.

"Sasuke, why are your arms around this weakling girl?" she asked.

"Because he's my boy friend you pink haired banshee." growled Hinata. Sakura stared at them in surprise.

"Excuse me, are you Sakura Haruno?" the pink haired girl turned to see Naruto.

"Yes, that's me. Who wants to know?" Naruto reached for his sword, but Kakashi stopped him.

"I'm Sasuke's other teammate." he said through clenched teeth. Kakashi was holding his wrist to stop him from chopping Sakura's head off. "And we need to be on our way. So could you please leave?"

"Go away you stupid blonde." Naruto's eyes flashed red and a fireball set Sakura's hair on fire.

"RUN WHILE WE STILLL CAN!" yelled Sasuke. They grabbed Tazuna's collar and pulled him away. He flapped in the wind like a loose rag. Sakura rolled on the ground and tried to put the fire out.

Anko and Asuma trailed behind them.

"What'd you think Asuma? Can Naruto handle his first assassination?"

"I uses we'll find out soon enough.


	5. The Chimera's Roar

**Into the Void**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

_--_

**Chapter Five: The Chimera's Roar**

Naruto and the group walked down the road. Naruto and Kakashi caught each others' eye. A puddle sat in the middle of the road, when the sun was shining and no rain had come for weeks.

Naruto's hand crept to a hidden seal at the bottom of his sword sheath once they were past the puddle. Two men swirled out of the puddle, with a sharp barbed chain connecting them together.

Together they ran at Kakashi but Naruto appeared behind him and sent chakra into the seal while throwing his coat into the air. The sheath retracted into the handle and dropped into Naruto's hand.

He swung the sword into the chain's middle link and broke it in half. The two ninja used the chain as long distance weapons. They wrapped up both of Naruto's arms. Naruto smirked as a current of electricity coursed through the chains and into the men.

Naruto pressed the blade to one of the ninja's throats. "Tell us who sent you or else." the others turned around to see what was happening. They stared in shock as Naruto drew blood from the man.

"I was sent by Zabuza Momochi." he hissed. Naruto pulled his sword back quickly and sheathed it. The sheath folded back down around the sword.

"Get up." he ordered. They stumbled to their feet. Naruto pulled off their gauntlets and took all their equipment and poison. He opened a Void, surprising Sasuke, Hinata, and Tazuna. He tossed the equipment into it and closed the Void. Then he opened another with a picture of the Hokage.

"Naruto, how may I help you?"

"Hello Lord Hokage. I need you to imprison two men for me. I'll send them to your office via a Void."

"Of course Naruto. I'll be waiting for them." the picture closed. Naruto waved his hands and a black circle appeared underneath the two people. They dropped into the Void.

"Well, let's get going people." Kakashi said as he clapped his hands. Hinata and Sasuke kept on staring at Naruto.

"What?"

"What were those black hole things?" Sasuke managed to get out.

"Oh, that was my Kekkei Genkai. I can open Voids to hold and transport things and people, make weapons and shields as well as many other things."

"So why can't you make a portal from here to my house?" Tazuna asked.

"I have to know where I'm going. I've never been to Tazuna's house before so…" Naruto walked down the road again, forcing the others to follow.

"So now we just wait for Ibiki to do his job." Naruto stopped in his tracks and opened a Void. A scroll shot through into his hand. He quickly read it and threw it back in.

"So, they were hired by a Gato. He wants Tazuna dead so his monopoly of Wave can continue. He's forced Wave into poverty so he can get a ransom from the land of Water and form his own ninja village."

Tazuna started backing away. Kakashi rounded on him quickly.

"Am I in trouble?"

"What'd you think?"

After a short interrogation the team gathered in a circle.

"Well, this is a A-rank or higher mission now. Do we continue on, or go back?"

"I say we go on." said Naruto. "Hinata's Byakugan can give us an advantage and with my Kekkai Genkai and your Sharingan eye we can easily beat Zabuza if we work together." they all agreed and broke apart.

"Alright Tazuna, we'll stay." Kakashi told him. Naruto opened several small Voids that rolled into spheres and shot off in multiple directions.

"My Void Eye Jutsu will scout out the surrounding area." Hinata activated her Byakugan and they left the area. They both stopped at the same time a half hour later.

"Naruto, did you see it?"

"Yeah, a man who fits the description of Zabuza Momochi from the Bingo Book Kakashi. We need to be on guard." Naruto sent ten clones ahead to scout.

"He switched places with a small white rabbit." Hinata said. They reached a lake when Naruto turned and made a black shield to their right.

A huge sword slid around the Void into a tree. A man appeared on the sword with his arms crossed. He had no shirt, or eyebrows. He wore a pair of pants with blue stripes and had most of his face wrapped in bandages.

"Ah, the great Kakashi Hatake and his apprentice." the man said.

"And you must be Zabuza Momochi." said Naruto. The man dropped to the ground and pulled his sword out of the ground. Naruto jumped at him before Kakashi could stop him. Zabuza used the flat side of his sword to send Naruto sprawling into the woods.

Kakashi pulled his headband up from his eye. A fully developed Sharingan glared into Zabuza. The ex-Mist ninja appeared on the lake with his sword and his hands in the ram sign. "Hidden Mist Jutsu." a thick mist started to roll in.

"Heat Wave Jutsu!" a wave of hot air rushed through the area. The mist was evaporated as soon as it rolled in.

Three ANBU dropped onto the lake. The tallest ANBU had an Eagle mask and two trench knives on his side.

The medium sized ANBU had a Viper mask and vials of poison on her belt. A snake crawled down both of her arms. Two scimitars were strapped to her back.

The smallest and leader of the group wore a strange mask. It was a full head mask of a lion, except this one looked royal, proud, fierce and all around amazing. Horn jutted from the temples and bent back over his head. They also came from the side, bending toward him most of the way, and finally out away. His sword was black with the handle being the head of the same creature roaring.

"Viper, Eagle, looks like we get to kill Zabuza Momochi." the leader said.

"I can't wait to castrate him!" said Viper crazily.

"Viper, what'd the Hokage say about castration?"

"Ah, Chimera, you are no fun at all." Chimera shook his head and drew his sword. He swung it around in his hand and pointed it at Zabuza.

"I am Chimera, leader of the ANBU VOID unit. I'm here to catch you." Zabuza smiled and put his sword on his shoulder.

"You think you can beat me in a sword fight?"

"I can cut off your feet off and beat your head with them." Zabuza scuffed and they rushed each other. Chimera blacked the giant sword and moved his sword under Zabuza's guard. He twisted his sword until Zabuza dropped the weapon and kicked the older man in he chest.

Zabuza skid across the water and tapped a tattoo on his arm. "I hate using this weapon, but desperate times call for desperate measures." he pulled out a gray sanjiegun and rushed Chimera. It took Chimera off guard and Zabuza slammed the sanjiegun into the ANBU several times.

Chimera grabbed the Sanjiegun but a blast of lightning sent him spiraling backwards. Zabuza laughed and spun the weapon over his head.

"That took me off guard Momochi."

"Sure, that's what did it." Chimera stood up and wiped blood on the creature head that was on the sword. It started to glow a dark purple.

"I'm gonna use my own personal sword move, a guaranteed kill. Now get ready to hear…" he raised the sword over his head and disappeared, reappearing above Zabuza. "The Chimera's Roar!"

He swung the sword downward and the sword crossguard roared. A wave of dark purple shot through the air and became a lion with a snake for a tail, horns sprouting from its head, and a set of huge eagle wings on its back.

The creature roared and slammed into Zabuza.

They all waited as the steam cleared. It took a few minutes and when it did, a chorus of gasps filled the area.

Zabuza had some how gotten his zanbato and the sanjiegun was hooked to the bottom of the handle. Blood flowed down Zabuza's face and arms. Naruto wiped more blood on the blade and swung the blade, sending a red crescent soaring through the air towards Zabuza.

The ex-Mist ninja sat there with his sword raised over his head and didn't move as the attack shot towards him.

Without warning, a half-shield of ice rose up and blocked the attack. Zabuza was seen disappearing on the back of a mystery ninja.

--

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to be original and since I have no references to take things from since this is the first story like this…


	6. Forbidden Realm

**Into the Void**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

_--_

**Chapter Six: Forbidden Realm**

Chimera and his team jumped into the woods, telling the others they were searching for Naruto. In actuality, they were waiting while Naruto made a Shadow Clone with enough chakra to sustain itself for a few days.

"New what do we do?' Anko asked as the Shadow Clone rejoined the group.

"I think we should−" he started to say, but a numbness crept into his right hand, the hand he summoned with.

"Chimera's, what's wrong with you?" Asuma asked. Naruto lifted his hand into the air and looked at it.

"My summoning hand just went numb. You guys go ahead and tell them I had to take care of some personnel business." Asuma and Anko looked at each other and left with one last glance towards Naruto.

Naruto summoned a Void in front of him and stepped in. He arrived in the Valley of The End and jumped down the water fall, using his chakra to slide down it. He ducked inside a cave hidden halfway down the flow.

Hidden inside were stone statues of all the Chimera creatures, armor, and scrolls with techniques far to advance for him to even attempt them.

He walked up to a stone alter and cut the crook of his elbow open. His blood flowed onto the stone and he used it as a summoning.

A Void opened and the lord of the Chimera, Chisetsu, fell to the floor at Naruto's feet. The Void closed, and Naruto ran to Chisetsu, noticing a huge gash on his side.

"Chisetsu, what happened to you?"

"A rebellion in my realm. Your timing saved me from dying a painful death." Naruto performed a set of hand seals and a Void moved over the wound. The wound closed and the hair re-grew. The blood was removed, which unmated even more hair.

"Who tried to kill you?"

"It was my son, Suizetsumei. He killed his mother and almost killed me."

Naruto looked at the alter and made a decision.

He stood up and dipped his fingers in the puddle of blood. He traced the runes on the alter with the blood. It dried instantly. A pale red light spread through the rest of the cave, lighting up all the other runes in the cave.

A red Void opened in front of Naruto.

"Stay here Chisetsu, I'm going into the Chimera world. Be right back." before Chisetsu could try to stop him, Naruto was already jumping into the portal.

Naruto dropped down into a giant forest of huge red woods. Armored creatures soared through the air and ran over the land. A creature with the head of a beautiful woman, the body of a lion, and wings of an eagle dressed in black armor landed in front of him.

"Impossible, humans can't enter the Forbidden realm." she said to a bull man next to her.

"Human, who do you represent?" the bull man demanded.

"What do you mean 'represent'?"

"Do you support Lord Chisetsu, or Lord Suizetsumei?" the woman asked.

"I support Chisetsu." they both growled.

"Who are you, to refer to Lord Chisetsu as a normal summons? He is our rightful ruler!"

"I'm the guy who summoned Chisetsu in time to stop him from being killed by Suizetsumei. You can call me Naruto Uzumaki." they both gasped and bowed. Creatures came out of the woods and sky and the word of who he was spread quickly.

All the creatures started to bow to him, making Naruto feel awkward. He removed his mask and sealed it away.

"Could you get up? I feel kinda awkward." all the creatures stood up at once.

"Lord Naruto, I am the command of the Sphinx, Sophia. This is Hoshimaru, leader of the Minotaur." Sophia explained.

"We would be honored if you led us into battle." Hoshimaru said.

"Um, what battle? I mean," he said, stopping what he presumed was a long monologue from Sophia, "is, I know about Suizetsumei nearly killed Chisetsu, and that he killed his mother, but that's about it." a new creature stepped forward.

He resembled the pictures of the dinosaur the Raptor Kakashi had shown him. Only folded over its back was a set of bat wings and he had a spike on the end of his tail.

"We are about to engage in a battle against the creatures who back Suizetsumei. Suizetsumei himself will be there, and Lord Chisetsu was going to face off against him, but he disappeared."

"I summoned him a little while ago." Naruto told the creature. "He was injured and said I saved his life. Suizetsumei must have attacked him when he had his guard down."

A wave of chatter ran through the crowd.

"Lord Naruto, will you lead us into battle?"

Naruto closed his eyes. If Suizetsumei was strong enough to almost kill Chisetsu then what chance did he have? He didn't have any techniques to use. Well, except maybe for one. it was the only move in the cave he _might_ be able to use but the only way to use it was dangerous…

"I'll see what I can do for you." they all roared in excitement. The raptor turned to them all.

"WE ATTACK THE CASTLE AT DAWN!" the roar got twice as loud as the raptor jumped into the air and flapped away.

"Sophia, I have a question. Why did you call this the Forbidden Realm earlier?"

Sophia turned and gestured for him to get on her back. He got on and she shot into the air. She carried him to a mountain cliff and into a cave that looked exactly like the one in the Valley of The End.

"This is the Alter of Genesis, the birth place of the alliance between your clan and the Chimera. The first three Uzumaki warriors helped us usurp the evil lord that controlled our world and place Chisetsu in power. In return, we gave your family powers."

She walked up to a scroll and took it down with her mouth. She gave it to Naruto who opened it. It was a detailed report of a battle and how three warriors used normal weapons to kill thousands of tainted Chimera. A woman with a dagger, a man with an ax, and a single little boy with a sword slaughter an entire army.

"Wow, my family's amazing." he rolled up the scroll and put it back on the wall.

"Yes they are, which is why we want you to lead us. We are drastically outnumbered and with less weapons and training."

"Don't worry about numbers, I'll take care of that. Just leave me to meditate. I'll be there when the battle begins." Sophia bowed her head.

"Of course Lord Naruto. Good luck." Naruto started making hand seals as a dome formed over him. He started to chant as he slipped into his mindscape.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to a see a giant cage of metal bars in front of him. Flowers and trees shot up from the grassy field around the cage, but died as they got closer. Flames shot towards Naruto but they flowed around him.

"**Oh great, its you.**" a demonic voice said.

"It's good to see you too Kyu." he said. He jumped backwards and landed in a chair that appeared.

"**I liked the sewer better, but oh no, you had to change everything.**" Naruto laughed lowly.

"Look, I came here for your help, so give it to me." Naruto ordered. Now the fox was laughing. Naruto rolled his eyes and stomped the ground. A giant fist hit the fox in the balls.

"**YOU BASTARD NARUTO!**"

"Now, either give me what I want or else I'll do that until you do." the fox growled. Naruto shook his head and started to stomp his foot again.

"**Wait, wait, wait, I'll give you my chakra already!**"

"Two tails fox, and no cheating." Naruto faded away as red chakra seeped out of the cage.

(Chimera Realm)

Naruto woke up again inside the dome. With a push of the red chakra, it shattered. He stepped out and looked at the rising sun. The sounds of battle could be heard even in the cave. Naruto took a deep breath and disappeared.

(Battle Field)

Hoshimaru ran over to Sophia.

"We need Naruto now. Where is he?" Sophia looked up in the sky at a red streak flying towards them.

"I think that that's him." the streak impacted in the middle of the battle field. All the fighting stopped as the two armies backed away. Dust and smoke curled up from the giant crater in the ground.

"_**Let's get this party started!"**_ Naruto yelled as he spiraled out of the smoke. With a push of some unseen force, the dirt and smoke disappeared.

Naruto dropped to the ground with the red chakra surrounding him. His fingernails had grown into claws, his canines had become fangs, and his whisker marks were deeper.

Two red tails floated behind him. A creature landed on the front lines in front of him. He had the body of a spider, with the torso of a Minotaur. He had five eyes and two huge wicked looking battle axes.

"Human, this is a Chimera battle! Who are you to intrude on it?"

"_**I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the latest summoner of the Chimera clan. And I'm here to stop you.**_" a ripple of uncertainty ran through the army behind the Chimera.

"Ha, then I, Suizetsumei, will crush you and prove how strong I truly am. We've already destroyed most of your army."

Naruto looked behind him. What use to be thousands of Chimera was now a rough one hundred and most of them were wounded.

"_**Then I'll even the playing field a little. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_"

Millions of Naruto clones popped into existence around the field. Suizetsumei's army started to run, but a roar from the giant creature stopped them.

"I will crush you and feast upon your flesh human!"

Suizetsumei jumped forward, intent on hitting Naruto. The ANBU simply drew his sword and waved it. A crescent of red chakra slammed into Suizetsumei, sending him flying backwards, but he shot a web onto a near by tree and swung back to his army.

The clones all drew their swords and rushed the army with a battle cry.

Naruto started performed strange hand signs that only eh could perform. A spiraling Void opened high in the air. Naruto launched himself into the air as a second Void appeared where he was standing. When he was between the two, they both shot huge bursts of black energy that engulfed him.

Suizetsumei pulled out a red jewel and ate it. A dark purple aura surrounded him and he exploded to the size of the Kyuubi. The clones ran under his legs and chopped through the opposing enemy.

Suizetsumei raised a mighty leg to squash them, but a blast of black fire hit him in the side, sending him to the ground.

The pillar had disappeared, and now a giant nine tailed fox towered over the field. "_**You will know the wrath of the Kyuubi Suizetsumei!**_" the fox lunged forward at the same time as the fox.

The fox slashed Suizetsumei across the chest, cutting his stomach open. The Chimera prince bit into Kyuubi's shoulder and picked the fox up. He hurled the Bijuu through the air, only for all nine tails to wrap around him.

Naruto used him as an anchor and came flying back towards him and delivered a powerful kick to Suizetsumei's face.

He pushed off and landed on his two back feet, which changed to support him. With sickening cracks his back twisted in a way so he could stand up. His neck popped and he looked down on Suizetsumei. The giant creature roared and threw a punch. Naruto dodged it and landed a spin kick to his face.

He started throwing quick punches, while two of his tails kept him balance and the rest help hit him. With a powerful upper cut, Suizetsumei flew into the air. A orb of red energy formed in Naruto's mouth and fired through the Chimera's chest. He disintegrated instantly with a painful scream.

The Kyuubi faded away to show Naruto with his two tails still activated. He drew his weapon and marched into the remains of the enemy army, which fled into the trees. Naruto laughed and dismissed both his clones and the chakra. He bit his thumb and summoned Chisetsu.

"Naruto, did you defeat Suizetsumei?"

"Yeah, he disintegrated before our very eyes." Chisetsu started looking around when a metallic cling caught their ears.

A sword had impacted a rock near by. Chisetsu pulled it out and gave it to Naruto.

"When a Royal Chimera dies, they become a weapon. Since you defeated Suizetsumei, you keep him. I must find my wife's weapon form." Naruto and Chisetsu bowed. Then Naruto turned and bowed to what was left of his army.

Chisetsu stuck his hand through the air and turned it like a key in a lock. A Void similar to the one Naruto had entered in opened. Naruto slid Suizetsumei into his belt and jumped through with one last smile.

(Naruto's World)

Naruto landed on the floor of the cave. He groaned as he stood up. Looking at his waist, he placed Suizetsumei on a rack in the far corner.

"I hope I never have to use you." he whispered, before he disappeared. He put his mask on and dashed through the woods, catching up to the group.

"Well, what happened?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked down at his summoning hand. The feeling had finally returned.

"Oh, I just visited a few friends."

--

A/N: I know it's a weird chapter, but I didn't know what to right. I'm open to constructive criticism, not flames.


End file.
